General Feats
Version 2.8 General feats grant abilities at levels 1 and 6. Bonuses granted from General feats (except Inspiration) are training bonuses. 'General Feats' Backstab General You are skilled at striking vulnerable areas of unaware creatures. Base: Against flat-footed opponents, you increase the critical range of any weapon by 2 (20 -> 18-20, 19-20 -> 17-20, etc). Epic: Against flat-footed opponents, you increase the critical range of any weapon by 4 (20 -> 16-20, 19-20 -> 15-20, etc), and the critical multiplier is increased by one (x2 -> x3, x3 -> x4). 'Bold Attacker General' You are particularly skilled at attacking. '' '''Base': You immediately gain +1 to your BAB, up to a limit of your level. Epic: The BAB bonus increases to +2, and is still limited by your level. 'Favored Enemy General' You are trained to oppose a certain type of creature. Base: Choose one of the following: Aberrations, Animals (including Chimeric Animals), Constructs, Dragons, Elementals, Giants, Humanoids, Outsiders or Undead. If you choose Humanoids or Outsiders, you must further designate a particular subtype. For Humanoids: Beastfolk, Dwarves, Elves (including Gnolls), Goblinoids or Humans . For Outsiders: Air, Chaos, Cold, Earth, Evil, Fire, Good, Law, Metal, Necrotic, Plant or Water. Choose either offensive, defensive or social. Offensive gives a +2 bonus to attack, damage, CMB (but not CMD) and MPM against the chosen creature. Defensive gives a +2 bonus to AC, saves and CMD. Social gives a +2 bonus to all Wisdom and Charisma-based checks against the chosen creature. Epic: You may choose a second type of creature, or gain two types of bonus against your first enemy. Increase your bonus to +4. 'Filthy Stinking Rich General' You are a filthy capitalist pig, profiting off the backs of the workers. Base: '''You have a reliable source of wealth, sufficient to keep you firmly a member of the upper class. Gamewise, this translates into an extra 1000 lunas of liquid wealth to dispose of in character creation. Because of your wealth, fame dogs you, giving you +1 Reputation. '''Epic: You are in the top tiers of wealth. Your stipend is 5000 lunas a month, in addition to maintaining a richly opulent lifestyle. Your Reputation increases by another point. 'Great Fortitude General' You are very tough. Base: You gain a +3 bonus to your Fortitude Saves. Epic: You gain 4 hit point per level. 'Inspiration General' You can encourage others to perform beyond their limits. Base: At will, you can use a standard action to initiate an inspirational song, speech, or the like. This can take two forms: *Courage: +1 attack, damage, saves and morale. *Rhythm: +2 on all Concentration, Endurance, Perform and Profession checks. Maintaining an effect is a move action, just like concentrating on a spell. Similarly, if you are damaged while maintaining an inspiration, you must make a Concentration check or lose the effect. The effects persist for five rounds after you stop maintaining it. All inspirations grant synergy bonuses. Epic: The power of your inspirations increase, and you gain a new one. *Courage: +2 attack, damage, saves and morale. *Greatness: + (your Cha mod x 5) hp, increases critical threat ranges of all affected by one point and increases the critical damage multiplier by one. *Rhythm: +2 on all Concentration, Endurance, Perform and Profession checks. 'Iron Will General' You are strong of mind. Base: 'You gain a +3 bonus to your Will saves. '''Epic: '''If you would normally be stunned, you are dazed instead. If you would normally be paralyzed, you are stunned instead. You are unaffected by daze effects. 'Leader General You are a commander of men (or women, or elves, or bears). Base: You can muster a group of personally loyal followers, with a morale score of at least 9. Your followers have a combined level of (your level x your Cha mod), with no follower being more than two levels lower than you (minimum 1st). Your Reputation increases by one. Epic: 'You can muster twice the number of followers afforded by the base tier of this feat. Your Reputation increases by one. 'Lightning Reflexes General You are adept at avoiding explosions. Base: '''You gain a +3 bonus to your Reflex saves. '''Epic: Your bonus on Reflex saves increases to +6. You gain Evasion. If you already have Evasion, it stacks to Improved Evasion. If you already have Improved Evasion, you may attempt a Reflex save against any area-affecting effect; should you succeed, you are unaffected. 'Magical Talent General' You are particularly skilled at magic. Base: You immediately gain +1 to your CL, up to a limit of your level. Epic: The CL bonus increases to +2, and is still limited by your level. 'Obscure Knowledge General' You know odd things. Base: 'You are treated as being trained in all Knowledge skills, with an additional +2 bonus. '''Epic: '''Three times per day, you may give yourself a +10 bonus on one Knowledge check. 'Open Minded General You are always ready to try new things. Base: Gain one extra skill point per level. All skills are treated as being class skills. Epic: 'You gain a +2 bonus to all skills. 'Poisoner General You are adept in the use of poisons. Base: 'You do not suffer a chance to poison yourself when applying poison to a weapon, or when using poisoned weapons in combat. It takes a full-round action to apply poison (instead of one minute). +2 to all poison DCs when you are the poisoner. +4 on saves vs poison. '''Epic: '''You can apply poison as a free action. +4 to all poison DCs when you are the poisoner. +8 on saves vs poisons. 'Runner General You are very fast on your feet. Base: '''+5ft land speed; your run multiplier increses by 5 (to x9 for a biped, x11 for a quadruped). Once per encounter, you may move twice your land speed as a move action. '''Epic: +15ft land speed, replaces base ability;your run multiplier increses by an additional 3 (to x12 for a biped, x14 for a quadruped). Once per encounter, you may make a run action as a move action (replaces base ability). 'Shapechanger General' You can either transform into a particular animal, or into a wide variety of animals. Base: '''You gain the Shapechanger subtype. You can either gain the ability to assume the form of a particular Animal (a silver-furred wolf, for example), or you can assume a number of Animal forms. If you can only assume one form, that form advances in level as you advance in level. If you have multiple forms, you have a number of forms equal to your level. These forms must be at least one level lower than you (excluding 1st level, when you can assume the form of a Animal 1). It is a full round action to transform. Damage taken by one form is transfered to the other. '''Epic: If you only have one form, that form becomes a Chimeric Animal. If you have multiple forms, you can now assume the form of Animals of equal level, and you can have two forms for every level. It is a move action to transform. 'Skindancer General' You can transform into humanoid forms. Base: You gain the Shapechanger subtype. You can transform yourself into specific Medium Humanoids, gaining any ability score modifiers and losing those of your own race. An Intelligence bonus or penalty does not grant you extra skills or deny you access to skills you already have. While disguised as a specific individual, you get a +4 on all Deception checks made to convince someone that you are that individual. It is a full round action to transform. Damage taken by one form is transfered to the other. Epic: As base, but you gain all the abilities of the chosen race and can transform into Small Humanoids. The bonus on Deception checks increases to +8. It is a move action to transform. 'Strong Umzamo General' You are particularly skilled at the martial arts. Base: You immediately gain +1 to your UL, up to a limit of your level. Epic: The UL bonus increases to +2, and is still limited by your level. 'Valiant Defender General' You are particularly skilled at defending. Base: 'You immediately gain +1 to your CAB, up to a limit of your level. '''Epic: '''The CAB bonus increases to +2, and is still limited by your level. 'Wyrdbreaker General You make your own luck. Base: You are not bound by the dictates of Fate. You can declare your own fate once per session. One roll to further this fate is automatically treated as a natural one or natural twenty. This can be a roll made by you or anyone else. Servants of Gilgadar are likely to look upon you favorably. Epic: You can declare your own fate twice per session. In addition, minor circumstances tend to work your way, fate plaguing your opposition in its haste to escape you. Category:Feats